Revenge of the Rogue
Chapter 1 This chapter is written by Teammcb Forsk was walking toward the building complex. He was a former Enforcer of Gigas Magna. But when he proposed they take complete control of the planet, and rule it like a dictatorship, they refused. Outraged, he had leaped at Brominax, the leader of the organization. Because of this, he had been banished to the east continent, a place dry to the bone. But there was where he met Tetrack, and Forsk soon learned of his brilliance. They had made an alliance, and Forsk, having been gone along time, was finally back to see Tetrack's work. He was about to see his army. The Building complex he was walking towards consisted of three buildings. A tall, wide one on the left, and averaged sized on in the middle, and one that looked exactly the same to the first one on the right. When Forsk finally got to the opening of the first one, he was greeted by the odd-featured Tetrack. "Are they finished?" Forsk demanded. "Yes, my lord. But first, allow me to introduce my assistant drones that I have created." He gestured to two robots standing behind him. "This one here is Fern," he said. "And this one is Fain." "Just show me what you've done already!" Forsk urged. "Of course." Tetrack said. "What you see here in the center building is the creation room." He pointed toward the machinery. "The beings I am giving you is the perfect mix of life and machine. The buildings you must have seen coming in are these: the supplies room, and the deployment room. The supplies room caries all the supplies to make your army, and the deployment room is where we put our creations when we are done. They are deactivated, of course." "What exactly does my army consist of?" Forsk asked. "Ah," Tetrack replied. "Follow me." Tetrack led Forsk around the side of the complex into the deployment room. "Wait here while I retrieve you one." He said. He went into a dark room, and came out, with a averaged sized beast following behind him. "These," He said. "Are Threen." Forsk inspected it. It had a blue body, it stood on all fours, and it had a long stinger tail attached to his back. "That's it?" Forsk asked, a little disappointed. Tetrack shook his head. "Threen, sit." He said. The Threen sat. "They are completely obedient down to the pin." Tetrack said with a smile. "And we are going to have a total of one-hundred-thousand of them." Forsk raised an eyebrow. "When are they all finished?" He asked. Tetrack smiled. "One hour." Chapter 2 This chapter is written by TheSlicer Unknown to the two plotting beings inside the facility, the Kodax Fyxan was silently staring through the window, having redirected beams of light to render him invisible to the beings inside. As quiet as a Vandrox stalking its dinner, he silently opened a portal to the headquarters and stepped in it. Brominax had to know. ---- Fyxan slipped out of the shadows and began to approach the gates of the teleportation-shielded, hidden city of Gigas Nui. He approached the guard, who asked him for identification. "Fyxan, deputy to Brominax. Authorization code 24643. I have very important news to deliver." "Identification approved." He entered through the gates, walking slowly through the city so as not to attract attention. Eventually, he saw the tower, Brominax's operations base. He walked up to the second guard, who asked for identification. "Here's my identification," he snarled, grabbing his saw and slicing the guard in half. Alarms began to sound, but he ignored them. He walked as peacefully and quietly as ever, not caring if someone tried to stop him because he knew they would fail. He was Slicer, a shapeshifting Kodax working for Forsk's "Brotherhood of Gigas Magna." He had a mission, and one mission only, and that was the phrase repeating itself inside his head while anger and bloodlust built inside his body. Kill Brominax. ---- "This is The Pool," said Tetrack, who had continued his tour and gone to a secret underground chamber, inaccessible except by a hidden passageway. Tetrack was standing in front of a large basin filled with a mysterious substance. "What's the pool?" "THE Pool. It's filled with a mysterious substance with many capabilities." "Energized Protodermis?" asked Forsk. "More than that," said Tetrack. "It was developed as synthesized Energized Protodermis, but the experiment failed, or so its creator thought, ignorant of its true potential." "But what is it?" Before Tetrack could respond, a light-colored being materialized in front of them. Tetrack reacted quickly, creating a cage around the being that it could not penetrate. Fyxan attempted to break through the bars, but failed. "Another spy, eh?" Tetrack chuckled. "Don't even try to teleport away. The material here makes that completely impossible. It interrupts dimensional travel and brings travelers to its source." "What material?" Forsk demanded. "Special thing, lucky to have it. Thanked Velnax for it a million times. It has the potential to do almost anything, anything at all, once you've cracked the code for what you want it to do." "Anything?" said Forsk. "It takes time to figure out how, and you need to know exactly what you're looking for, but it is my belief that is has near-infinite capabilities." "What do you call it?" "The creator came up with the name. It's called Shadowdermis." Chapter 3 This chapter is written by Teammcb Shayla looked around her. She was on the West Continent of Gigas Magna. The area around her was beautiful, a clear river flowed in front of her, past that, a lush jungle, full of beautifully colored fruits and vines, flowers and plants. She turned around. A beautiful village stood there, and a stream went straight through the center of it. She could see the wood-carved pipes that led the water to the small houses, which were basically huts. Ga-Matoran scurried all around, tending to their duties. Shayla smiled. She couldn't have asked for a better job from Brominax. She was from the organization known as the Enforcers of Gigas Magna, but her job was simple: watch over this peaceful settlement. Easy, and enjoyable. "Shayla!" called a Matoran. "Take a look," she said, handing her a spyglass. Shayla didn't need it. She didn't know how she had missed it before, but now a massive ship was landing on the rocky beaches of her little village. Not okay. She charged toward the ship, launching blasts of laser water from her blade. It struck the boat, and, as if on cue, the door to the boat opened up, and small, blue colored creatures came rushing out. Shayla was not fooled by their size. She launched more water-laser blasts, and when they struck one, it barked, but didn't die, nor do anything to flea from it. Shayla smiled. Time to get dirty. She launched a massive blast of power at a single one, to see what happened. The creatures reacted to this. One turned and whacked her with it's bladed tail. When it saw that Shayla wasn't affected, it launched a blast of raw power from the blade. Shayla flew back. Satisfied, the creature moved on as if nothing happened. "Alright," Said Shayla. "You want to go, tough guy?" Shayla dropped both her shield and her sword, put her hands together, and launched a huge tital wave, with exactly enough water to wash out the advancing creatures, but not enough to wipe out the village. "Threen, lock in!" Said a voice. The creatures, which Shayla deciphered were Threen, dug their claws into the ground, and the wave had no effect. It simply washed out into the sea. Shayla looked at the new comer, who had come from the ship. She couldn't believe it. It was Brominax's former second in command Forsk. He was the one behind this attack? She should have known. Fortunately, there were only about thirty of the Threen; she might just have a chance. Instantly, her hopes were crushed. About one hundred more came pouring out of the boat at Forsk's snap. "Threen, proceed with attack!" Forsk's booming voice said. Shayla scowled, and began to sprint toward the boat. And with one, huge leap (she wore the mask of jumping), she made it up to the top of the boat. "Forsk!" she spat disapprovingly. Forsk smiled and snapped, and two Threen leaped at her. She knocked one away, but the other pinned her. Before she could react, the other one added itself to the pile. Forsk laughed. "Shayla! Good to see you. You were always after my job, and even when I left, it was Fyxan who got the job, so I hear. Oh well. Oh, by the way, do you like what I created? Or rather, what I had created for me? They're called Threen. Good luck getting out of that." He said, and laughed. Shayla was about to show him wrong, when she realized she couldn't move. The Threen had injected something with their claws into her. It was draining her strength with lighting speed. "Like it?" Asked Forsk. "It's called: Shadowdermis. I still haven't learned the full extent of it's powers, but this little bit should keep you asleep for a good time. Say, maybe... Ten years?" And with that, Shayla blacked out, her last thought being: I hate him. Chapter 4 This chapter is written by Teammcb. Brominax sat on his chair, reading the report his overseer had given him. Not much interesting, as usual. Infact, ever since the Kodax War, nothing much at all ever happened. No action, no fighting, no war. He knew he was potrayed as a wise leader, but something in him made him long for action and fighting. The difference, however, was that now, he could hold himself back, unlike back then when he was dreadfully reckless. The door on the other side of the chamber opened, and Fyxan came in. But something was wrong. It was not Fyxan. Not-Fyxan looked just like the regular Fyxan, everything the way it should be. But having survived the whole Kodax War with him at his side, he could tell that it was not Fyxan. "Master, I have a report for you!" Said Not-Fyxan. "Really?" Said Brominax, "Perhaps you should give it to your true master, Forsk. I am not a fool. You are a Makuta, part of his Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. I can tell by one single glance at you." "I do not know what you're talking about." "WHERE IS FYXAN, MAKUTA?" Not-Fyxan smiled. "Someplace you'll never find him." "Guards!" Brominax howled. "Save your breath," Said Not-Fyxan. "Your guards have been silenced, and your going to need it." "What's your name?" Asked Brominax. "Most call me Slicer." "Well, Slicer. It's time for you to leave." "Not until I've killed you!" Slicer leaped at Brominax, making him have to roll to the side. Slicer's sword struck Brominax's stone chair and it crumbled into pieces. Brominax didn't waist a moment. He used his Mask of Telekinetic Motion to pick up a large boulder from the fragments of his chair and sling it into Slicer's face. It made Slicer going flying back, and tumble on the ground. However, unexpectedly, Slicer was able to launch a burst of shadow from his sword directly at Brominax while still tumbling. It hit Brominax dead on in his chest armor, making it crack and sling Brominax into the wall, and rocks from the rock wall came crashing down on him. The two enemies got up at the same time. Brominax used his mask again and hurtled three more rocks at Slicer. Slicer chopped two in half with his blade and shot the last one which was considerably larger with shadow. The shadow cracked the rock and shot straight through toward Brominax. Again it hit Brominax dead in the chest, and his chest armor came completely off. Brominax gripped his chest. Small fragments of shadow had invaded his organic tissue and were attempting to eat away toward his brain. Brominax was rolling on the floor now, and Slicer stood above him smiling triumphantly. Suddenly, Brominax's eyes shut closed, a look of utter calmness on his face. Before Slicer could figure out what was going on, Brominax exploded in a ball of light, slinging Slicer through the ceiling and all the way to another continent of Gigas Magna. Brominax then stood up, recovering from his massive use of power. At least the shadow in him was gone. Chapter 5 This chapter is written by TheSlicer Fyxon and Mordrax stood on the plain, looking at the city of Gigas Nui, which was but a mile away. It appeared so bright, with shining metal buildings contrasting against the bleak volcanic rock, but Mordrax did not care. Within an hour, he thought, the buildings will be mere rubble, and the beings inside them will be even less. He looked at Fyxon. His partner had been looking at him with disgust, most likely because of Mordrax's appearance. His bestial looks, however, held a mind of great intelligence and cunning, which was something Fyxon plainly failed to see. Mordrax longed to use his Mind Control powers on the Kodax, but he knew that it was not a good idea when they were planning to do what they were, at the moment, planning to do. "Is it time yet?" asked Fyxon. "No," said Mordrax. "Slicer must first give us the signal. Once he has killed Brominax, it will be the perfect time. The Enforcers will be in chaos." "And if he doesn't kill Brominax?" "They will be in chaos nonetheless." At that moment, a small red dot flew from the central tower. "Looks like he's failed," Fyxon pointed out. "Evidently," snarled Mordrax. "Come on. It is time." So the two Kodax charged forward; behind them, fifty thousand Threen. And Mordrax's thoughts rang in his head as they approached the city of Gigas Nui: The war has begun. It will end soon enough. ---- The pattern of the attacks on the Matoran and Agori villages was becoming increasingly repetitive, or so Forsk thought. The Threen came. The Matoran and Agori put up a fight and were quickly put down. He left a small group of Threen to watch over the village and encourage the villagers to act normally. To speed the process, he had sent out ten thousand Threen to scour the West Continent for all villages, and to pacify them when they had. Thus, he was ready to leave for his next target: Gigas City, the capital of Gigas Magna. The Threen boarded the warship in single file. Forsk had been ordering the job, but found nothing but boredom. The process of loading forty thousand Threen onto a fleet of ships would take hours, so he left the scene and entered the jungle. Forsk loved killing for absolutely no reason, and thus dispatched a few Jungle Vandrox that he encountered on his path with ease. However, he became bored with that task and, pausing, discovered himself to be lost. He swore and turned around, but the jungle had disappeared. He was standing in darkness. He turned around, but the darkness was all-encompassing. He saw nothing. Then the darkness re-formed itself into a dark being carrying a large staff. "I am Nightwatcher," the being said. "I have come to kill you. I would very much appreciate some last words." ---- "This is a Mask of Duplication," said Tetrack, holding a Kanohi in his misshapen hands. "You will use it for me." "For what?" Fyxan asked, standing up and glaring at the being. "It's very simple," said Tetrack. "We attack Gigas Nui, and there's a happy little time of chaos and death. There's a teleportation shield, so they can't get out by teleporting. The only way they can get out is through us. Not a very good chance for your order, is it?" Fyxan shook with rage. "You'll never succeed. They'll get away. We will never fall to your —!" Tetrack laughed. "Of course, we can't let any of your little group pose a threat to us, can we? There's a small chance some of you people will survive, and manage to teleport away. So that's what this" —he held up the Mask of Duplication— "is all about. I want you to increase the amount of Shadowdermis in this room so much that any attempt at teleportation on this entire planet will lead here. Forsk and the army will be waiting. And that will be the end of your precious 'Enforcers of Gigas Magna.'" "I won't do it!" said Fyxan. "I can resist torture for an eternity. I will not betray my order!" Tetrack laughed again. "That's why I'm summoning Mordrax from the battlefield. His powers can cut thought the most advanced mental block like butter." If Fyxan had been shaking with rage, that was nothing compared to what he was doing now. "So this is it?" he said softly. "So this is Forsk's master plan? He betrayed us all, that coward!" "Forsk's master plan?" Tetrack laughed once more, triumphantly. "Oh, no. Forsk is an idiot. This plan is mine, Kodax. All mine." Category:Stories Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse